


Needles and Words

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Flirting.





	Needles and Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



They flirted with needles as often as words. Camilla hoarded the letters, written in rough brushstrokes, and the small misshapen little cloth things made from the most beautiful fabrics she'd ever seen. She sent her own letters in return, as restrained as she could make them, and blankets and cloaks and stuffed dragons made from little scraps. 

She suspected that Takumi's seamstress retainer, Oboro, helped Hinoka now and then when she couldn't travel to Hoshido to give Hinoka her hands-on, very personal lessons. Well, helped her with the sewing parts, at least. 

The flirting, Camilla hoped, was absolutely hers alone.


End file.
